Cruzado
by ZCaptcha
Summary: Parallel, side by side. Do you believe in a world where the decisions of those before you, the decisions you made, time all changed who you know yourself to be? That you could look into another time and place, and be someone different? This is Cruzado.
1. Prologue

___Note: Primarily I am looking for feedback on this idea and what people think. So be a pal, leave an opinion. _

_Cruzado __  
Prologue_

His enemy stood over him, stood in his blood, preparing to place the squared hook of his sword under his throat and end his life. The rain began to fell, darkening an already dire scene. He could not believe what he heard as they came for her. Her fate detailed execution for saving his family, his life, outrageous. He would never stand for it, and though he fought hard for her he failed.

"KIRA!"

At the shout of his name, the solemn blonde standing over the felled warrior halted. He gazed at the owner of the voice, confusion setting in his eyes. Obey his captain, or betray his friend? The smooth voice of Captain Ichimaru flowed over them.

"Kira, I do believe you were given an order,"

"…Captain,"

"Please, Captain Ichimaru! Kira! I'll go back, but please spare Renji!"

Fallen, his eyes widened. In the face of her eventual death she pleaded for him. He could not let them take her. She did not deserve to die. His blood surged, driven by anger.

"Captain Ichimaru, I please ask that we honor Lieutenant Arisawa's request. The boy was innocent in all-"

Kira Izuru was cut short, saved from being completely sliced open by honed reflexes. The shock that the boy could hold his sword, let alone swing it overtook him. Blood poured from the vertical slash in chest, reflexes indeed. Renji swung again, this time meeting Wabiske with his own blade. He grunted, feeling the change it weight as he continued forcing the Lieutenant back. Kira's hands began to bleed, and realized that this boy's level of energy had surpassed his own in the briefest of instances.

Kira backed away, slipping to one knee from shock and strain. He was a Lieutenant of the third division! It was absurdity to even suggest some human brat had this much power without any training.

"Kira, I'm something disappointed in you at the moment," his Captain chided.

Ichimaru however, was just as surprised as his Lieutenant at "Renji's" power. The way the boy's aura blew off him in waves, stunning. A shame however, that such a potential would go untapped.

"Renji you fucking idiot! Just stay down!"

"And let you die Tatsuki? I don't think so, I don't care who these two are they can go fuck themselves! You're not going anywhere," Renji growled.

"You may be out of the ordinary kid, but I'm really afraid I have no choice now,"

The Captain's sly smile, Tatsuki knew it meant only one thing as Gin Ichimaru reached into his sleeve. She wanted to scream, watching someone she cared about to die and being completely powerless to stop it. The little wakizashi slid out, and she knew it would be over.

"Shoot to kill…Shinso,"

Renji charged, expecting a different attack. He was not prepared for the blade to come flying at him from a number of yards off, having grown to be such a length. He felt it pierce him, and he meant _pierce_. Something was different, wrong…as he fell. His zanpakuto clattered with a heavy thud next to him, all his strength was gone.

"Oh god…" he could Tatsuki, he could hear her as she began to sob.

Crying was completely uncharacteristic of her, totally different from the tomboyish air she always projected.

"I just pierced your soul well and chain, if Tatsuki taught you anything you'd know that was the source of your strength. Without it, you're no more than prey to the hunt,"

_My powers, they're gone?_

"Alright then Lieutenant Arisawa, if you'll kindly come with us I'll leave your friend to bleed out on his own,"

Renji tried to move, flinching as Tatsuki's foot slammed down on his wrist.

"Just stay down Renji! Quite trying! Enjoy your last moments," and as she bit back tears, "I'm sorry,"

The Senkaimon opened between Ichimaru and the recovered Kira, Tatsuki joined their number giving Renji one last heart wrenching look. She looked away, and entered never glancing back again followed by that Kira. Ichimaru however gave him one last look, his slanted eyes actually opening to glare at him. Renji's spine chilled, the evil that made its nest in those eyes…

The Captain closed his eyes once more, with another sly grin and a wave he bid Renji good day and entered the gate. It closed behind them, and Renji was left alone. His blood pooled under him once again, his vision becoming hazy. He was so angry, he wanted to beat the pavement with his fist but it took whatever was left just to keep his head raised. Shortly even that too was gone as his forehead smacked down.

_Does it all really end like this?_

* * *

-#-

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: Oh joy, chapter one of this idea. I have two in the works, it just has not been completed yet. Things might become clearer as to what I am planning with this round if you did not pick up on it in the Prologue._

_-#-_

_Cruzado  
__Chapter One_

Murder cases piled on his desk every few weeks, but as of late a slew of unexplained deaths made themselves known. Byakuya Kuchiki massaged his brow, releasing a deep sigh. Seven mysterious deaths and all that linked the bodies were the fact they were seemingly normal healthy people other than a few bruises (according the coroner). The guys down stairs were giving Kuchiki a few weeks but they were prepared to chalk it up to coincidence.

Sudden Adult Death syndrome within a small population seemed pretty plausible right now compared to some of the crazy ideas that had been generated regarding the matter. The matter of the bruising on the corpses though, Byakuya thought something odd about that. Bruising patterns were something consistent which was the only reason he was being allowed time to work the case.

He was a detective in the Karakura police department. Sixteen years ago he graduated from KU top in his class, similarly a year later he did the same in the police academy becoming a homicide detective six years later. Maintain the balance.

Usually he would not feel so exhausted from a case but these had no leads, even his private sources were empty. Kuchiki was no regular detective unless you wanted to call talking to ghosts regular. His private talent had lead to the capture of almost every criminal since getting in on homicide. Ghosts had a tendency to haunt their bodies for a few days out of utter disbelief they had been murdered. He found they really liked to finger their killer too.

Slamming shut the folder on his desk he stood up, restlessness outlined in every movement especially as he gazed at the picture on his desk. So entranced by the image, he had not heard his superior knock as he came in.

"Detective Kuchiki?" the white haired man asked.

"Captain Ukitake, yes sir," he responded, snapped out of his daze.

The captain had shrugged off his coat and tie in favor of an open collar and rolled up sleeves, his flowing white hair hung down behind him. Resting against the door frame Jushiro's eyes flicked to the back of the picture Kuchiki kept on his desk.

"There's no need to be so formal Byakuya, thinking of home?"

A fedora hat peeking over top of Ukitake's head made Detective Shunsui Kyoraku's presence known. He had a thing for pinstripe suits, the dark color complimenting his rugged face.

As typical, when ever Captain Jushiro Ukitake wandered into Kuchiki's office, Detective Kyoraku (Byakuya's partner) followed from his office down the hall. One of two reasons being that both men shared the same mother, the other being that they were the only others in the department who spoke to the dead as he did.

"I bet he's thinking of that pretty wife of his," Shunsui added, his dark eyes shining with a mischievous spark below the brim of his black fedora.

A faint smile spread over the detective's face causing Kyoraku laughed.

"I told you Jushiro!"

"Easy Shunsui, we really aren't here for pleasantries anyway," the younger of the brothers stated, his eyes focused as he redirected his speech to Byakuya, "the case?"

The humor disappeared from Shunsui's face as he too, turned serious.

"No new breaks, aside from the similar bruising patterns. I still cannot believe that between the three of us the deceased were not found,"

"If we don't find anything plausible enough to keep this case open its going to be labeled mere coincidence," Kyoraku mused.

"I agree that this has been odd from the start but if we cannot find anything, then we cannot do anything," Jushiro concluded.

The frown on Captain Ukitake's face told a story of disappointment. One of the victims, a woman had a family. Two children and a husband, Jushiro was the one to break the news to them of her passing. It tore at his heart to watch the little ones cry as their father kneeled to hug them, quietly holding his self in because his girls needed him.

Kyoraku tipped his fedora up, "Byakuya, why don't you take the rest of today? I'll take over. I doubt the lovely Hisana would want you late for another dinner,"

"You compliment my wife so often Kyoraku, maybe you should have married her instead of me," Byakuya joked.

Shunsui chuckled as he strode across the office, swinging an arm around the younger detective.

"Oh please Kuchiki, I am but a mere connoisseur of women, not a husband. Again, take the day off,"

"Rarely do I agree with my brother but she has been missing you at dinner," Jushiro added, "I'm sure so have Rukia and Renji,"

Placing his hands on the desk, Byakuya hung his head knowing this would be an argument he would never win. Both men were right, he had been neglecting his place at home this past week and it was ever so obvious that she had been calling the station.

"Okay," he said with a sigh, "the three of you win,"

"Three?" Shunsui raised a brow.

Jushiro chuckled at the comment, knowing the third would be a chocolate eyed beauty waiting at home.

***

Having just reached his car, Detective Kuchiki's phone vibrated twice. The tell tale sign that he had just received a "text message" (a form of communication he despised), and only two people in the world would ever dare send him a "text message". Digging in his pocket for the device, he brought it out and flipped it open. As thought, "1 New Message from Rukia" displayed across the screen.

She was his sister-in-law (he referred to her as a sister), and Renji was his nephew. The two had been living with the detective and his wife for some years now ever since Rukia's husband died. Byakuya's nephew was really Renji Abarai junior. Kuchiki was never really clear on the details of Renji's passing, nor had he cared for the fiery attitude but he did have a respect the deceased. He remembered the man with wild red hair and tattoos and how his nephew and sister loved him dearly.

_The day clouded over in the threat of rain as six men carried a casket to its final rest, Byakuya Kuchiki had invited his two closest friends, Shunsui and Jushiro to help carry Renji's coffin. No one showed up to represent for Renji side of the family other than three people. Rukia recognized all three of them as being friends from Renji's job._

_There had been volunteers from the rest of the Kuchiki family to fill the open spots at the casket's side but Byakuya had spoken, the other side would be the duty of Renji's friends._

_An orange haired man that identified himself as Ichigo could have been Renji's cousin, showcasing that same fiery attitude and a quiet strength. The other man appeared to be of a similar age with blonde hair who spoke only a few times, he also never gave his name. He did however wear a sorrowed face for the duration of the funeral, the past seemingly played over in his eyes. The last of the three, was a young woman. She remained quiet except to give her name. With the years since he had forgotten that and her face._

_Byakuya knew however, that his death affected all three very deeply._

_They stood holding the casket over the hole that would become Renji's tomb. Next they were lowering him into the ground. The quiet thud as the casket touched down finalized it, this was really happening. Byakuya stood again, facing the mourners. In front of him his sister sat._

_The only face that stuck in Byakuya's mind from that day was his sister, Rukia. How she sat there with Renji junior at her side, his face buried in his mother's side sobbing without end. Her face, he would never understand that look of confusion and betrayal she wore._

_They spoke their words, listened to the praises for the man that lay there in front of them. All that was left to do was bury the dead. It had been then that Byakuya realized the three strangers had been gone for some time. He was never able to find them again._

He selected "read": Renji hasn't been home from school yet, can you check for me if you get off early?

He smiled inwardly, knowing exactly where Renji probably was at this moment. The anniversary of his father's death was not far off, the young man generally made a multitude of trips down to the river in the weeks coming to prepare for the visit. Fortunately, it wasn't that far of a walk from the station as he turned away from his car. Byakuya could see the bridge from here, and the bank where Renji could usually be found.

Under the bridge as surmised by the detective, there was a young body. He was only fifteen years old, hair tied back and hanging down. Onyx eyes mulled over memories of when he was little, and what would come almost two weeks from now, the yearly visit to the grave Renji Abarai senior, his father.

School had been something unbearable today, so he really just skipped after lunch. Keigo had wanted to come with him, but he told his friend maybe another day. He really just wanted to be alone. He really wished he could go to the dojo and work out, just something to concentrate his mind on anything else.

The sound of a rock caught his attention and he looked behind him, unsurprised to see his uncle.

"Mom sent you after me?"

"You know your mother. It's time again isn't it?" as he sat down on the bank next to his nephew.

"Yeah, it gets easier every year but I still remember Dad like he was here yesterday. I miss him,"

"When your grandfather passed it wasn't easy on me either, it was some time ago but I don't believe you ever truly stop missing someone,"

"At least you knew who he really was, a detective and look where you are. Mom never knew what dad did to make his living for us, something I'm never going to know. After the funeral you couldn't even track down those people that attended. When I really think about it, all Mom and I knew was Dad but we don't actually know anything about his life,"

"I never cared much for your Dad's hothead but I know he was a good man Renji, whatever he did I am certain it was honorable. I'm also sure if he could see his son today he would be proud of you, I know your aunt and I are," as Byakuya placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You've become strong, and you're decent in your studies. I don't think the family could ask for more,"

"Thanks Byakuya,"

"Are you ready to go home then?"

"Yeah, but can we grab something to eat before hand? Mom said she'd be helping Hisana cook tonight,"

Both their stomachs turned upside down at the thought, they laughed at the shared sentiment. Byakuya nodded as they stood.

"Nothing too heavy though, your aunt will have kept something from her clutches!"

They both started laughing again as they climbed the incline leading to the sidewalk.

***

A car ride and stop at the local burger joint later, the two had come home through the back door. Byakuya entered into the kitchen first, greeted warmly with a hug and kiss from his wife.

"I'm glad you're home for dinner," she said smiling.

Byakuya returned her expression, "Jushiro and Shunsui had something to do with that,"

"You can tell them I said thank you. Renji, where have you been? School called to say you had skipped-"

"Yes Renji, where have you been," another voice interrupted.

As it were, Hisana was the eldest of the two sisters but for some reason Rukia always seemed less mature than her sister despite the narrow age difference. While Hisana still appeared young and beautiful there was no mistaking that she was indeed a woman, while Rukia had many times been mistaken as Renji's older sister, flattering to Rukia indeed, if not embarrassing for Renji junior. Currently she sat at the table with a half empty glass of tea, a look of grave annoyance/aggravation sketched across her features.

"Same thing I do every day, go no place," sarcasm flooding his tone.

With a growl she stood up, and instinctively Byakuya and Hisana backed away from Renji sensing the impending brawl he would no doubt lose.

"No place? NO PLACE?" Rukia cried as she launched herself across the room to bury a foot in his face, "You're just like your father! Tell you to go school, run by the store, and be home by five o'clock and here it is seven! Even worse you didn't even go to the damned store!" under her stamping tirade, Renji's anger grew.

"OLD WOMAN! IT ISN'T WORTH MY TIME TO WALK AN HOUR TO THE STORE FOR A STUPID BOX OF TRIX!"

"YOU CALLING RABBITS STUPID?! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING "OLD WOMAN" "LITTLE BROTHER!"" followed by a string of crashes and things breaking.

Collectively, Byakuya and Hisana sighed as they began arranging the kitchen table. Such occurrences were commonplace in the Kuchiki house now, and to be honest neither of them would have it any other way because despite the occasionally destruction it made home complete.

* * *

_-#-_

_If you visit my profile you will see that not only am I busy, but I am also lazy. Two is nearly complete but even so it may take me a few days._

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: I see some hits, not a whole lot though. I feel as though this chapter is somewhat weaker towards the end, but again I will leave that to you all to decide._

_Cruzado  
Chapter 2_

* * *

Another buzzing alarm clock was equivalent to another day in Renji's mind as he trudged out the door for the school day. Albeit he felt better about today than he did about yesterday so he might actually give the teacher some more thought than he had. Keigo though would probably whine about why they were not going to skip today. A small pain in his lower back reminded him of the bruise he had gotten from the giving end of his mother's foot.

"Damn woman…" he growled under his breath.

He dared not say it louder, unless he wanted her random bouts of super hearing to pick him up in the background. Sad to say that was a normal relationship between the two of them, but without it he would not be the young man he was today. There were reasons no one picked on him at school anymore, and his mother was one of many.

Renji still remembered pounding faces into hamburger one day after school. He was being picked on for having long hair. They may have had the drop on him but he was still in control, in the truth of the matter Rukia had beat his sorry ass harder than any punk middle school kid wished they could. Unfortunately that day Keigo had thought he needed a hand, earning himself a black eye from trying but Renji took the opening to get up and lay down a much needed lesson in respect.

That was really the start of their friendship.

There was a small commotion down the way, kids Renji's age skateboarding around knocking trash cans and other stuff over. That would have been no consequence to him if he had not noticed a girl with dark hair knelt over a vase and flowers. The fools had just knocked it over, spilling most of the water and plants.

"Didn't some little bitch die here?"

"Yeah, heard she was a hot one,"

"I'd have shown her a "hot one"," they cackled.

As Renji got closer, he could not help but notice the chain links hanging from her chest. This girl was a ghost and more than likely from her tears the one they were talking ugly about. Renji sighed as he bent down and gathered the flowers, righting the vase. He then noticed a downed picture frame he had not seen before and put it back up as well, indeed behind its cracked glass laid her photo.

"You idiots should have more respect for the dead," he growled, standing up.

There were three of them, and through their comments had not noticed Renji come up but now having someone to occupy their time their focus shifted.

"Who the fuck're you? Some prissy boy scout," Shades snapped, making fun of Renji's long hair.

"Boy scout? I thought it was some girl,"

All three of them laughed.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said you shits should have more respect for the dead. Get the fuck lost," his eyes narrowed as he hung his bag over his shoulder again.

"Maybe you should get the fuck lost," a flick of a knife blade and the shortest one started advancing.

Renji rolled his eyes as stooped to put his bag down. Sensing a moment of "vulnerability" the blade lunged, only for its wielder to feel his wrist snap as he was disarmed and subsequently put on his back…hard.

"Next?"

The question hung there like a promise of pain. Shades and their remaining friend picked their fallen comrade up off the ground apologizing furiously before turning tail and running off.

"Thank you,"

Renji had been so focused he forgot about the ghost as he turned to look her in the eyes. The reaction of course was surprise.

"YOU SEE ME?"

Her tears vanished near instantly.

"Oh my god! Someone to talk to! Finally!" the spirit exclaimed, to further punctuate she tried hugging him.

Oddly enough she did not pass straight through him, although he still received that "cold" feeling from her touch.

"Oh damn it, I forgot. Sorry?" she offered, looking at the expression on his face.

"…It's fine, really…I'm Renji,"

"Well Renji, I'm Sakura. I'm happy you were here to teach those losers a lesson," her smile was infectious.

"You're welcome Sakura, if they come back I live around here. Just come get me okay?"

"Well…what if I just wanted to talk?"

Renji's train of thought kind of crashed at that question. Despite having been a cute girl, she was a ghost. Was he really being hit on by a ghost?

"I suppose…but you should really try to pass on. Uh, I have to go. School and all," he finished, grabbing his bag.

He made a dash down the alley, Sakura's voice following him: "See you Renji!"

***

With the slight delay providing by the idiots from earlier Renji made it with ten minutes to spare. He grumbled, having really wanted to reach the school sooner so he would have time to finish his math assignment. It appeared as though his first period teacher would have to be put on the back burner in pursuit of passing algebra III.

"Renji!" a familiar figure flew through the air at him.

Maybe finishing math homework WOULD NOT be an option this morning as he deflected the familiar figure with an outstretched foot.

"Keigo, seriously man, what do I tell you about doing that?" Renji mused at his friend's crumpled form.

As usual the class clown managed to recover without effort as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Renji, what the hell does deep fry and hair gel have to do with anything?"

Inwardly, Renji grimaced at his friend's bad joke. Keigo was good like that, either he was getting himself hurt in some lame attempt to ambush his friends or he made some corny joke.

"I think what you're looking for is "what does never deep fry in bisquik" have to do with anything?" Keigo, not that I think anyone in this class understands what the hell you mean,"

"Oh please, the Penguins of Madagascar are awesome. Everybody is watching them," Keigo announced with utter confidence.

"Right, Cihiro," Renji called.

A girl with glasses a few seats over glanced his way.

"What do you know about Penguins and Madagascar?"

"Why would there be penguins in Madagascar?"

"Thank you,"

"Renji, you're an asshole,"

"Thank you Keigo, thank you. I try,"

Renji's other friend, the quietest member of their group finally appeared. His already short size and meek demeanor made him one of the most invisible children in the school. Onyx eyes hid behind dark bangs as he shifted nervously, school amongst other public places having always made him nervous.

"Hanatarou, what are you up to?" Keigo asked, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"N-nothing Keigo,"

"Cut it out," Renji snapped, promptly giving Keigo a smack in the head.

The bell buzzed loudly overhead, signaling the start of another day in beautiful Karakura High School…if you considered hell beautiful.

"Everybody in your seats please, the day has begun," the teacher started, "We also began our foreign exchange program this year. Mizuiro Kojima has gone overseas to Virginia Beach in the United States. In return we now have Elizabeth Foster joining our class this year, Elizabeth?"

Renji could hear Keigo give an audible groan at hearing Mizuiro and "beach" in the same sentence. No doubt Asano was now swimming in a sea of jealously at the thought of their classmate who could always be seen with different older girls parading the beach all year round with different beauties in bikinis. Chuckling, Renji's attention was drawn to the door as it opened. A girl their age stepped in looking more than out of place.

"Miss Foster I presume? Things are different here than in America, we expect our students in class…on time,"

"Sorry teacher, I got turned around in the hallways," she apologized.

"As I was saying, this is Eliz-"

"Liz please," she interrupted.

The teacher's brow now knitted together in irritation.

"This is Elizabeth Foster," he finished.

She turned red catching the drift that she was being rude. No doubt she was nervous meeting at whole new class than being with her own.

"Anything you would like to share with the class Miss Foster?"

"I just prefer "Liz"," she said weakly.

Renji whispered to Keigo, "Think you can roll your tongue up there?"

He closed his mouth and shot Renji a dirty look. The American girl was gorgeous, a moderately tall brunette with chocolate eyes. Her accent too, there was something about that just got him all tingly.

"Got to love a chick with an accent!" he joked.

"Her Japanese is pretty good, I didn't think they taught that in America," Hanatarou commented.

"Good point," Renji agreed.

"Break I am definitely introducing myself," Keigo announced proudly.

"Get shot down you mean," Renji jabbed.

"Oh screw you!"

Class seemed to pass quickly that morning. Liz had chosen to sit at the back of the class, yet again out of nervousness. Keigo was annoyed, because it meant he could not stare at the back of her head all morning. However, Renji could not shake the feeling that she was different in the way he was different. It was not something you could just walk up and ask someone, "Hey, do you see ghosts too?"

The lunch break came and as predictable as the sun Keigo made his move. At first the girl seemed confused, but then Liz got the idea. Sadly Keigo received a slap for his troubles. Renji and Hanatarou laughed at the expense of their friend as he came back in defeat.

"She didn't have to slap me!" he said with a flustered sigh.

"Maybe next time," Renji snickered.

"S-she sure is different," Hanatarou stammered.

"Oh yeah," Renji agreed.

"Renji Abarai to the front office please,"

Renji grumbled inwardly as he heard the announcement, Keigo and Hanatarou shared his look of disdain. This was more than likely going to be about his cutting class. He pulled his hood up, grumbling further as he made for the stairs with Keigo on his heels.

"You coming, Hanatarou?" Renji inquired with a backwards glance.

"No, t-that's fine. I have a trig-trigonometry test to get ready for,"

"Ace it," Renji replied.

"Traitor!" Keigo accused.

It was well known that Keigo sat somewhere in the middle of things, being an underachiever. Meanwhile Renji and Hanatarou both sat in the top twenty. Renji laughed inwardly as they descended the stairs. Someone in glasses bumped into his shoulder, losing his balance only slightly.

"Sorry man didn't mean to," Renji offered.

"Save it," came the sharp answer as the kid continued up the stairs.

"Sheesh, that damn Ishida kid has some manners," Keigo commented.

"Ishida? I have no idea who that is," Renji stated as they continued down.

"You don't know who Ishida is? He's freaking top of the class, I know the guy keeps a low profile and everything but damn Renji,"

In the back of his mind, he focused on the top of that list remembering distinctly the number one name: Ishida Uryuu.

"Oh, that guy. I'm hoping I'm hoping I don't have to walk all the way down here just to get bitched at,"

As they rounded a few corners and came up on the main office, Renji's opinion of things changed. Uncle Shunsui was leaned up against the wall, his fedora pushed down over his eyes. Did Uncle Byakuya get in some trouble? Keigo was thinking the same thing as they two of them suddenly burst down the hall.

"Mr. Kyoraku, what are you doing here? Something happen to Byakuya?" Keigo demanded.

"How many times have I told you that you can just call me Shunsui Keigo, and no, nothing has happened to Byakuya," he could feel the relief flood into them, "however I am here to pick up my favorite nephew to go eat," he smiled.

"What?!" Keigo cried.

"Sorry Keigo, looks like you're stuck here at school," Renji jabbed.

"You guys suck," he stated plainly.

"As far as I'm concerned, Keigo Asano was sick all day and stayed home. I even brought him lunch," Shunsui commented.

"Awesome!"

***

The streets of Karakura were busy as usual, but average people would have never noticed the monster hanging off the building. It's oval, stark white face moved with the crowds. It smelled food coming, its yellow eyes tracing the movements of one woman. Her soul gave off the most powerful aura of the crowd.

Its tongue slid out, licking its many white teeth. The next meal, essential to its survival continued walking unaware of what waited her later that day. Slowly it descended the building, knowing slow movement paid more than noisily crashing about.

A scent on the wind caught its attention, and it gave the closest it could to a grin. Something even better awaited but that would come later. Now however, food was in front of it…and it hungered.

***

Shunsui Kyoraku was a great many things, a detective, an uncle, a drunk, suave, and charming. Asking the women in his life, many of them would say also unreliable, more than likely why he never earned the brand of "husband". If you were to ask him, he'd probably have said something along the lines, "_dodged that bullet_". If you asked his friends and family about being reliable, you would find a completely different answer. One might say he was afraid of commitment, but you would be wrong. Shunsui simply loved women.

It probably explained why he stood on the street side with two teenagers longingly looking at the strip club he would frequent on Saturday nights, but caved and hit the restaurant down the street where your food was not served topless with sake.

Just because he had the strength though, did not mean Keigo did.

"You could have gotten us in! You're a detective," he complained.

"Detective or not, I doubt Rukia or Mrs. Asano would be very happy with me," he joked.

"Come on Keigo, nothing beats a good burger,"

As they sat waiting for service, Renji decided to get to the point.

"So what was the real deal for coming down here?"

"Nothing really, I had a free afternoon,"

"Letting me get out of school two days in a row is unlike Byakuya, I know damn well he told you I skipped yesterday,"

"You did, and you should have let me come with you," Keigo interrupted.

"It's hard enough getting out on my own! It's even harder dragging your big mouth!" the vein on Renji's head stuck out.

"Really now? I never had a problem at your age. The faculty was always dazzled by my blazing charisma and wit," Shunsui contemplated with a favorable look in his eyes.

"Come to think of it…high school really was some of my best years,"

"Stop bullshitting," Renji spat.

The grin disappeared from Shunsui's face, before another of his characteristic smiles spread over his face.

"I really am just extending a kind gesture Renji. I know this time of year is never easy for you or your mother. Not everything people do for you need to have an ulterior motive. Your uncle doesn't even know I left the office yet,"

Renji's expression softened some, kind of convinced of now that there was not some hidden reason for dragging him down here today. However any conversation they were about to have was interrupted as Shunsui's cell phone went off.

"Excuse me," as he got up from the table to go stand off in a corner.

"So Renji, you really think Shunsui is up to something?" Keigo asked him.

"I don't know. Shunsui has always been kind of sharp in regards to helping people but…"

"But what, the man is practically your uncle. Maybe he's just giving you a day off to be nice,"

Renji eyed Shunsui, and his face softened.

"Maybe…"

***

_"Shunsui, where are you?"_

_"Out getting lunch, what's going on?"_

_"I could choke the coroner right now. I pulled the medical records on all the deceased, they have at one time or another been to see a psychiatrist. Guess why?"_

_"I give,"_

_"They were all people like us Shunsui, many of the records state patients could hear voices or see things. That's the connection,"_

_"So you are saying the mystery killer is a danger to us specifically then. I have Renji and Keigo with me, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Meet me at my house,"_

_"Alright, see you shortly,"_

The three men sat in Byakuya's study, not quite sure how to take the information that Byakuya had dug up. It was all laid bare before Jushiro and Shunsui, courtesy of the open file on the table in the middle of their group.

"You know what you're suggesting is somewhat preposterous Byakuya. You're talking about a supernatural killer," Jushiro commented.

Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"And why not? We have no physical evidence besides dead bodies with identical bruising patterns. There are stories of poltergeists, demonic possessions, why couldn't there be a malevolent spirit running about killing off living people with the ability to commune with the dead,"

"It is just a bit far fetched is all Byakuya. From what you're theorizing it sounds like we should be loading up holy water and prayer beads and trying to find an exorcist," Shunsui added to Jushiro's comment.

"It could very well be, but because we have this similarity to the victims that puts us on a list as well…and that includes Renji,"

"So what it boils down to is that you are worried for Renji because he sees spirits as well?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes, it does concern me,"

"Well regardless, the cases will have to be marked as closed because no one is going to believe in what is basically a ghost running around murdering people. We will have to let this go for now until something a bit more concrete comes up,"

"Captain Ukitake, you can't possibly serious!"

"I am Byakuya, I'm sorry,"

"Then what happens if my theory is correct? Someone else dies, Renji could die," Byakuya's brow furrowed with anger, a rare occurrence.

"I hate to say it but I am somewhat with Jushiro on this Byakuya, we don't have a lot to work with. I know we've seen spirits for most of our lives, but if there was some kind of evil spirit like your killer don't you think we might have come across them before?"

Byakuya stood up and approached the window behind the desk, rubbing the back of his neck. His captain and partner had a valid point, they had never seen such a phenomenon before but that did not mean that it could not happen now.

"Our basic mission is to serve and protect. We are failing the people if we do not explore every possibility. Say I am right, and this thing continues to kill living people with our sensitivity. I could not live with that on my conscious. Call the case closed if you want, but I will continue the search until I am satisfied,"

Jushiro looked up from his folded hands, glancing at Shunsui. His brother stared back from under the brim of his fedora and nodded.

"We didn't say we were completely against the idea, continue looking if you want. I'm sure Shunsui wouldn't mind working a few more of the cases if you're looking for peace of mind. I'm just saying Byakuya, we have to call it case closed,"

"And if you do find something, we will be there to help you Byakuya," Shunsui added with a faint smile.

Byakuya continued to look through his window, wondering if he would be looking at the start of a storm. He could see the clouds swirl in his head, but felt as though it would be possible to weather it as long as he had his backup.

Byakuya looked to his them again, "Thank you."


End file.
